Identiteit
by Sery
Summary: ONESHOT HYxRP Het drong weer tot mij door dat ze teveel wist over mij. Echt te veel, meer dan dat ik zelf wilde. Ze was een groot gevaar voor mij.


Hey,

Ik heb echt lange tijd geen verhalen geschreven, of eigenlijk wel geschreven maar niet op internet gezet. Ik ben vrees ik veels te lui om alles nog een keer te gaan typen. En als ik achter de pc zit ga ik altijd andere dingen doen, dus……………………….

Maar goed, hier is dus _eindelijk _weer een nieuw verhaal van mij, die ik eigenlijk alleen maar op internet zet, omdat ik 'm moest maken voor school. Hij is nogal kort en ik ben bang dat hij niet zo heel goed is, maar ik had geen zin om 'm langer te maken.

Nou, reviewt 't aub, _lees_ het ook, het is maar kort. Ik zou je voor eeuwig dankbaar zijn.

Nou, heel erg bedankt voor de moeite!

-xxx-

Sery

**

* * *

Identiteit**

**Summary:** Het drong weer tot mij door dat ze teveel wist over mij. Echt te veel, meer dan dat ik zelf wilde. Ze was een groot gevaar voor mij.

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer: I don't own GW**

Ik liep de brede, saaie treden af en voelde de aanwezigheid van iemand achter me. Halverwege de lange trap stopte ik. De schuifelende voetstappen stopten ook. De hele dag al volgden deze voetstappen mij. Hele dag hadden ze mij nog niet met rust gelaten. En deze zware tas op mijn rug maakte me nog erger geïrriteerd. Met mijn handen diep in de zakken van mijn spijkerbroek weggestopt, draaide ik me om naar de persoon die aan het begin van de treden stond.

"Wat moet je?" snauwde ik naar haar.

Ze gaf geen antwoord en bleef gewoon roerloos naar me kijken. Nog steeds staarde ze me aan met die ogen vol ongeloof. Vol ongeloof over de gebeurtenis die zich gisternacht had afgespeeld. Met vuurspuwende ogen keek ik haar een paar tellen aan, hopend dat ze zou ophoepelen. Onbewogen bleef ze mij gewoon aankijken alsof het haar helemaal niets deed. Het drong weer tot mij door dat ze teveel wist over mij.

Echt te veel, meer dan dat ik zelf wilde. Ze was een groot gevaar voor mij. Abrupt draaide ik me om van het zeventienjarige meisje met het lichtbruine haar en felle, lichtblauwe ogen. Relena Darlian. Het enige meisje dat na gisternacht wist over mijn echte aard. Mijn identiteit. De sombere treden aflopend dacht ik weer aan de laatste nacht.

_Ik was net klaar met mijn avondeten toen ik zag dat ik een nieuwe mail had gekregen. Ik wist gelijk wat erin zou staan en van wie het was. Ik inspecteerde eerst of de deur van mijn kamer dicht en op slot was. Ik woonde alleen op kamers en verdeelde de verdieping met vier anderen. Ik had nooit mijn ouders gekend, vlak na mijn geboorte stierven ze. Dat had ik ten minste gehoord. Hoe ze stierven en of ze wel werkelijk dood waren, wist ik niet. _

_De vier jongens met wie ik hier woonde, waren van mijn leeftijd. Ik kende ze wel van gezicht, maar ik had zelf nooit geprobeerd vrienden met ze te worden of zelfs een praatje met ze te maken. Zij ieder hadden wel vaak geprobeerd om vrienden met mij te worden, maar ik weigerde botweg. Mijn koele houding zorgde er ook voor dat ze stopten met hun zinloze pogingen. De vier gingen veel met elkaar om en hadden veel lol._

_Ik niet. In mijn leven had ik dat nooit gehad en zou ik wel nooit hebben. Het was beter om op afstand te blijven van iedereen. Ook van haar. Ik nam plaats achter mijn laptop en bewoog de muis over het scherm. Precies wat ik had gedacht: een nieuwe opdracht. Mijn leven leek alleen maar uit deze soort opdrachten te bestaan. Ik opende de la van mijn bureau en haalde daar mijn belangrijkste levensmiddel uit. Ik wreef met mijn vingertoppen over het gladde materiaal. Een blik op de klok vertelde me dat ik me moest haasten._

Ik vroeg me af waarom ze me nog steeds volgde. Ik was aangekomen bij het gebouw waar ik een kamertje huurde. Het meisje met de witte rok, dat net boven haar knieën stopte, stond op zo'n vijf meter afstand van mij. Wat wilde ze?

Vanaf de eerste dag toen ik op school kwam, wist ze al wat over mij of had een in elk geval een vermoeden. Ze was anders. Anders dan die andere meisjes in mijn klas. Niet zoals die grietjes die om alles lachten. Ze was de rijkste in de klas, nee, van de hele school zelfs. Ze was de dochter van een minister. En ze was toch zo…

Ik wierp haar weer een blik toe alsof ze ermee zou wegsmelten. Maar onverschrokken staarde ze me gewoon aan. Het raakte haar echt niet, of ze was zeer goed in acteren. Vermoeid deed ik de zware voordeur open.

_Sint Lagusterlaan. Dat was 'm. Ik schuilde achter een boomstam. Lang hoefde ik niet te wachten. Daar was mijn doelwit al. De man, gekleed in een grijze pak die zo te zien een zware tas meesjouwde, zat schichtig om zich heen te kijken. Hij liep met nogal onzekere passen. Ik hield hier niet van, maar het was mijn werk, toch? Ik controleerde mijn wapen en maakte me klaar voor de aanval. Toen de man dichtbij genoeg was, zette ik af. _

_Ik kwam plotseling uit het donker te voorschijn. De man schrok duidelijk van mijn plotselinge verschijning en deinsde terug. Het zweet brak hem uit toen hij het pistool in mijn hand zag. Ik wenste vurig dat dit alles anders kon. Dit was slechts mijn werk, niet mijn hobby. _

_In de verlaten straat waar slechts één klein lampje hing ergens ver weg, was een zachte knal te horen. Ik raakte hem in zijn rechterbeen, net boven zijn knie. De man draaide zich om, zo snel hij kon, en probeerde weg te rennen voor zijn leven. De tas had hij ergens weggeslingerd, maar die was niet waard voor mij. Zijn dood was het enige wat op dat moment telde. Dat, wat mij was opgedragen, meer niet. Ik richtte recht op het achterhoofd en haalde de trekker over. Bloed spoot uit het achterhoofd. Dik, kleverig en rood. De dikke benen van de man gaven uit. Hij zakte langzaam neer op de grond. _

_Ik liet mijn arm zakken. Zoals altijd had ik niet gemist. Daarom kreeg ik nou vaak zulke opdrachten. Ik haalde opgelucht adem tot ik opeens recht in het gezicht van Relena keek. Ik hield mijn gezicht strak, zonder enige emotie te vertonen. Ze had haar handen voor haar mond gebracht en keek me verbijsterd aan. Ze stond op slechts drie meter afstand van het lijk. Ik wisselde een blik van het pistool in mijn hand naar haar. Het was een goeie gelegenheid om ook van haar af te komen. Als ik haar levend zou laten gaan, zou ze gelijk naar de politie gaan._

_Ik zag dat Relena haar armen weer liet zakken. Ze maakte een paar passen naar het lijk toe zonder oogcontact met mij te breken. Ze stopte zelfs niet met lopen toen ik mijn wapen op haar richtte. Mijn lippen had ik stijf op elkaar geklemd en mijn ogen waren meedogenloos haar bewegingen aan het volgen. Het verbaasde me wel enigszins waarom dit meisje niet bang was voor mij. Niet bang voor dit vuurwapen. Ook niet bang voor de dood? Dán nog zou ze veel met mij verschillen. Ik speelde met leven en dood. En of ik daar nou bang voor moest zijn…? _

_Zonder enig aarzeling liep ze nog steeds naar me toe. Ze was nu vlakbij het lijk. Ik wilde de trekker nog eens overhalen, maar iets stopte me. Ik wist niet wat. Was het zij? De vastberadenheid op haar gezicht? Het geen angst vertonen aan mij en aan de dood? Wat was het nou dat mij opeens stopte? Ik wierp snel een laatste blik op het lijk die nog steeds tussen ons lag om te constateren of die wel werkelijk levenloos was, voordat ik weer in de duisternis verdween._

Waarom had ik haar toen niet vermoord? Het was een vraag die mij de hele tijd al dwarszat sinds gisternacht. Maar wat deed zij daar in het holst van de nacht? Ook nog alleen. Of misschien, misschien was ze helemaal niet alleen geweest. Maar dan zou ik toch…

Mijn onrustige gedachtes werden onderbroken doordat ik plotseling mijn kamerdeur krakend hoorde opengaan. Zittend achter mijn bureau draaide ik mijn hoofd om. Ik was niet echt verrast toen ik Relena in de deuropening zag staan. Ik was gekleed in slechts een mouwloos, groen hemd en mijn zwarte boxers, toch stapte ze de kamer gewoon binnen en sloot zachtjes de deur achter haar.

Ik moest toegeven, ze had wel lef dat ze hier alleen durfde te zijn met mij na het voorval van gisternacht. Maar goed, dit kon voor mij geen beter tijdstip en plaats zijn, nietwaar? Prompt stond ik op, griste wat van het bureau en richtte mijn wapen op haar. Over de kleine afstand van geen eens twee meter stond zijn dan: mijn prooi.

Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen toen ze mij onbevreesd bleef aankijken en zelfs een paar stappen in mijn richting maakte. Toen zag ik ook dat wat zij waarschijnlijk had gezien. Ik staarde vol ongeloof naar mijn rechterhand die het pistool vasthield.

Hij trilde. Lichtjes, nauwelijks merkbaar, maar hij trilde. Ik, die nooit twee keer nadacht of ik degene zou doden die in mijn weg stond… Mijn handen die nooit hadden getrild, trilden nu.

Plotseling zag ik dat ze haar weg naar me toe had gemaakt. Ze nam heel voorzichtig het wapen uit mijn handen en keek op met haar mooie, felgroene ogen. Ze hadden iets.

"Je kunt me niet doden, Heero." Ze legde het pistool terug op het saaie bureau met de laptop. Ze keek me weer aan. En voor 't eerst wilde ik, kon ik iemands woorden geloven. "Ik zal niets aan de anderen vertellen. Ik beloof het."

Fin


End file.
